starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
EUCast
"Your show is almost exclusively on the EU and I think it's a great idea because it's not a type of cast already there in the ever growing Star Wars audio community. So, your show seems fresh and certainly welcome for me. You are certainly enjoyable to listen to and more and more at ease when doing the cast." -EUCast listener William Perrin EUCast is the official podcast of The EU Cantina.net. The hosts, Andrew, Lawrence, and Austin provide weekly content about the Star Wars Universe. Each week brings different discussions about news, books, games, and more. A lighthearted and humorous show, the host provide their best insight into the Expanded Universe, while still maintaining a somewhat serious program. Weekly segments, and special guests add to the chemistry that makes this podcast an enjoyable listen every week. New episodes are released each Wednesday afternoon. History EUCast started on October 17th, 2007 with host Andrew, Austin, and Lawrence. Originally, EU Cantina.net wasn't going to have a podcast; in fact, two out of the three host had never been behind a mic for a radio show before. Despite Andrew messing up with the recording client, the three friends were able to create a wonderful and funny show about the Expanded Universe. EUCast eventually caught the attention of Fan Audio superstar Nathan P. Butler, and was added to the Star Wars Fanworks.com roster of Radio Shows. After becoming a part of the wonderful site, Andrew asked Nathan if he could join in the shows first ever live show. He did, and it went very well for the first try. After that episode Nathan would once again join the EUCast crew in their holiday special for 07', judging the good, bad, and ugly of the EU. Guest and live shows wouldn't stop there, however, and EUCast was able to score interviews and live shows with Star Wars artist Chris Trevas, author Drew Karpyshyn, comic writer John Jackson Miller, and are working on getting more. In January of 2008, EUCast ended their first season with 12 regular episodes, with the last being a special with fellow podcast host Brandon Phillips. On February 2nd, 2008 EUCast started Season 2 with their live episode featuring author Drew Karpyshyn. 2008 will not slow down the EU, and it certainly won't slow down EUCast. Show Features and Rundown The main sections of the show consist of: *Intro: Andrew, Austin and Lawrence introduce themselves and then use a big piece of news for quick intro discussion *News: The host run down some of the main news articles that showed up on EU Cantina.net that week, and sometime place their input and comments on it. *Announcements: Because EUCast is the podcast of EU Cantina.net, the host quickly announce and site, forum, or podcast news in this section. *Main Discussion: The crew takes a topic of the EU that was popular in the week and discusses it. *Segments: Dueling Round-every other week;Make the connection-every week;Clip Of The Week-every week;Debate-every two weeks;Favorites-spontaneously *Closing: The EUCast crew closes with their contact information and farewells. Minicasts,Interviews, and Specials Along with the weekly regular episodes, EUCast sometimes has a mini cast/interview with a EU VIP, usually discussing an upcoming work of that person. Live Interview shows are done through Talkshoe.com, where fans can send e-mails, call in, and send voice-mails so the guest can answer and discuss the questions. Holiday specials, as well as big event specials, have been done and will continue to be a part of the EUCast schedule. Live Guests EUCast has been honored to have talked with quite a few live guest. They include: *Nathan P. Butler- EUCast MiniCast I *Chris Trevas-EUCast #IX *Drew Karypsyn-EUCast # XIII *John Jackson Miller- EUCast MiniCast II Most guest shows are live and announced at www.eucantina.net. Every time a special guest is announced fans can e-mail in, post, or leave voice-mail questions or discussion comments for the show. Contact Information You can contact the EUCast crew by e-mail, via Podcast Alley, as well as on the EUChatter forum of the EU Cantina.net message boards. E-mail: eucast@starwarsfanworks.com. We had a voice-mail, but we no longer have one with the company provider and we are currently working to get a new one. We love to hear what you have to say, and we do have contests and giveaways. External Links *EUCast Website *EU Cantina Website *EUCast Official Forums *SWFW Page *Podcast Alley Page *EUCast: Live Page Category:Radio Shows